


Garnish

by Stinastar



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Damn him, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt does not like fancy events, Geralt is suspicious of fancy food, M/M, bi jaskier, but his bard does, cheeky Jaskier, silly fluff, they eat delicious food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: Jaskier drags Geralt to a fancy event with fancy food. Geralt does not approve. Jaskier is cheeky. This is just silly.Wasn't sure if I'd write any Witcher fics, but my local writing group gave us a prompt which was a picture of a fancy fowl dish with a lavender sprig garnish, and this happened.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Garnish

Geralt looked at his plate with distrust, nudging at its contents with his fork. Jaskier watched in amusement.

“It doesn’t bite, Geralt. It’s quite dead.” He grinned as he popped a bite off his own plate into his mouth. Geralt grunted. “It’s quite delicious, take a bite.” Geralt didn’t look convinced. He poked at the sprig of herb on top of the roast fowl. “It’s garnish,” the bard explained, still watching out of the corner of his eye.

“Lavender has no business at the dinner table. It’s for potions and baths, not eating.” Geralt grumbled.

“It’s perfectly edible, Geralt. Though I don’t think it’s meant to be eaten, in this case.” The flowering herb from Jaskier’s dinner had been moved to the side of his plate.

“Why would they put it on the plate if it isn’t meant to be eaten?!” Geralt demanded irritably. A few of the other guests at the table raised their heads, looking at him curiously. Geralt scowled down at his plate. “You make me wear this awful itchy shirt…”

“Which is _very_ becoming on you” Jaskier interjected.

“You drag me to this gods-forsaken event, where everyone hides a dagger in their smile, and they put things on the plates that you aren’t even meant to _eat_ ,” the Witcher hissed. “Why did I let you drag me to this.”

“Because I am your very best friend, and I think it’s _lovely_! The fancy outfits, the attractive men and women, the delicious food! Don’t get any of this at the local inn, or in the middle of the woods. Can’t you just _enjoy_ yourself for once?” Geralt growled in response. Jaskier sighed in exasperation. He sliced another piece of meat from his plate and held the fork out to Geralt. Geralt stared at it, then Jaskier, in stony silence.“Just try it. Or so help me, I will force-feed you, while everyone watches.” Geralt quirked an eyebrow. Jaskier looked quite serious and determined. Afraid he’d actually attempt it, Geralt quickly took the bite of meat and chewed. The bard watched him intently. Was he… was the grouch actually _blushing_?

“Mmm.” It was quite good. So flavourful it was a bit overwhelming, with his heightened senses and being used to bland fare. Geralt quickly took a gulp of his drink, looking down the table to avoid Jaskier’s gaze.

“There’s a good Witcher. Didn’t kill you, did it?” Jaskier murmured with a smirk. Geralt quickly cut into his meal and shoved a mouthful in. If he was shovelling food, maybe the bard would leave him in peace. And he wouldn’t have to think about any weird feelings he might have about the other man feeding him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar.


End file.
